Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Liby Silverpetal
Summary: Quem um dia diria que a lenda que vovó contou-me podia se tornar realidade. E que eu fosse descobrir o amor justamente com o famoso líder da Brigada Inquisitorial?
1. Default Chapter

_Prólogo_

Certa vez, tive a oportunidade de estar escutando minha avó contar uma de suas fantasiosas histórias. Era uma noite primaveril e as estrelas chamavam a atenção de todos os que se encontravam na velha mesa de madeira de bancos pesados. Vovó havia chamado todos os meus irmãos e quando os seis finalmente se sentaram ela pode começar.

Foi uma das poucas vezes que ouvi as histórias de vovó, e a única que consigo me lembrar. _"Um jovem saiu para caçar uma vez, e ao voltar trouxe consigo um gigante cervo morto, estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, pois eram raros os dias em que seu pai conseguia um animal tão grande para sua família, porém ao deposita-lo na mesa sua mãe fez caírem duas, somente duas, lágrimas pois aquele cervo na mesa de sua casa morto pelas mãos de seu primogênito tinha 10 chifres e era branco. Segundo uma lenda que atormentava os moradores daquela região quem matasse um cervo branco de 10 chifres teria uma morte extremamente violenta._

_Assim como a lenda previa o jovem caçador não durou muito tempo, e foi na segunda terça-feira do mês que suas ações póstumas teriam de ser pagas. As três batidas na porta anunciaram a presença de um estranho, a filha mais nova do jovem caçador zelosamente foi atender à porta. O barbudo e o anão chamavam pelo dono da casa, a garota assustada corre em sua busca, quando volta a loirinha está acompanhada de um homem bigodudo que um dia com um sorriso maroto nos lábios derramou duas lágrimas de sua mãe. O anão dá um soco na barriga do dono da casa e o barbudo esmurra a cara do mesmo, não agüentando ele cai no chão e é chutado até a morte. A loirinha, com lágrimas nos olhos, não entende nada e somente assiste a ida dos dois estranhos, mas sua mãe diferentemente da filha berra até ficar sem voz e atrai para si toda a vila._

_Ao verem de quem era o sangue no chão da sala choros e tumultos começam a chamar atenção, uma mulher entrou na casa e ao pousar os olhos castanhos, quase pretos, no corpo estendido derramou duas, somente duas, lágrimas. Após sua morte mais nenhum ser humano tinha coragem de enfiar a lâmina em um cervo branco de 10 chifres. E como a própria mãe do jovem caçador disse: Nós nunca saberemos se ele foi morto pela lenda ou por suas dívidas de jogo."_

Talvez eu tenha guardado essa história em minha mente porque na época fiquei muito assustada e morria de medo de homens de barba e anões ou porque quando minha avó terminou de relatar o conto ela garantiu-me , com seus olhos ambarinos dos quais eu herdei, que a história era verdadeira porém muito velha, impossível de acontecer novamente. Mal sabia vovó que seis anos antes, um cervo branco de dez chifres havia sido assassinado...

N/A : Sou uma novata no ramo de escrever fanfics, mas já li várias. Espero que tenham gostado da minha introdução. Logo coloco o 1º capítulo. Enfim agradeço a quem leu.

Liby S.


	2. Capítulo Primeiro

Capítulo Primeiro

No meu quinto ano consegui finalmente entender minhas colegas de quarto por de trás de suas aparentes futilidades tinha algo interessante. Desde os onze anos eu me sentia meio deslocada entre elas, enquanto Sarah, Tarah e Christie moravam com em mansões eu morava na Toca, e Hannah vivia com o irmão, que é dono de uma grande empresa trouxa, em um apartamento super luxuoso. Depois que as conheci melhor percebi que não eram nada daquilo que eu imaginava.

Nossa amizade deu-se início quando Tarah queria vingar-se de um garoto corvinal que a havia envergonhado. Tobbey Tinnywoof era o nome da vítima, eu tive dó dele depois que Tarah terminou de contar a história inteira. Nós tínhamos tudo o que precisávamos, elas entravam com a parte financeira e eu com a minha vasta experiência em traquinagens e azarações, mas em ultimo casa ainda tínhamos a ajuda dos gêmeos para recorrer.Um mês depois Tinnywoof não era mais o admirável conquistador do quinto ano, tinha uma cara cheia de espinhas e uma mente insana, dizia que ouvia vozes da salvação (criar essas vozes era coisa fácil), como se Deus lhe dissesse o que fazer, criou uma própria religião e queira prega-la na escola. Acabou sendo humilhado por todos, e hoje em dia anda pelos cantos querendo passar-se por despercebido. A justiça foi feita, para quem se divertia com milhares de garotas, tratando-as como suas escravas para depois se vangloriar na frente dos outros, foi recebido o que merecia. Eu me orgulhava de ter participado da vingança.

Nosso grupinho tinha um impacto imenso em Hogwarts, enquanto para uns era um desafio nos conquistar e enfrentar, outros temiam o que poderíamos fazer com eles. Todavia havíamos sempre sido garotas civilizadas, portanto não mexíamos com aqueles que nada haviam feito a nós. No entanto gostávamos de aprontar, coisas como soltar milhares de fadas mordentes em uma aula de História da Mágica (estava tudo muito monótono e entediante), afinal o que meia dúzia de fadinhas poderiam fazer ao professor Binns ? Ele é um fantasma, as coitadas nem tem como ataca-lo. Infelizmente. E no final de tudo ainda levamos detenção, esses professores não são ingênuos, não percebem que ao nos deterem na floresta proibida estão na verdade nos dando uma oportunidade de capturarmos todas as raízes, plantas e tudo mais que nos eram necessárias para poções que tanto nos ajudam.

Mas não era só na aula do Prof. Binns que agíamos, tinha também as aulas do Snape, Trelawney até mesmo do bonitão do Headache, o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, criatividade era o que não nos faltava...

Tudo sempre ocorria bem, pois nós éramos e ainda somos muito amigas. Hannah Hunter é minha maior fonte de informação trouxa. È a pessoa mais perfecionista que eu já vi, somente tira notas máximas, tem tudo organizado, surge com os namorados mais estranhos quando você menos espera e tem sérios problemas com os pais. Ela vive com o irmão (solteiro, rico, supergente fina, lindo e tem uma queda por ruivas) que é **casado **e tem a maravilhosa Laura como filha. Hannah consegue achar as poções mais mirabolantes para usarmos em nossos planos e tem sempre um conselho sábio para nos dar. Ela parece ser a mais madura de todas nós, mas na hora de entrarmos em ação, ela é a primeira a dizer Sim.

A melhor amiga dela é a Christie, Warren é negra de olhos verdes, e por ser a única de olhos claros no grupo adora encher o saco de todas nós. É um jornal ambulante, por que está sempre por dentro de tudo que se passa no mundo mágico e de todas as fofocas dentro de Hogwarts. Eu diria que isso me ajudou muito quando eu declarei Guerra a Draco Malfoy. Antes mesmo de ele tentar fazer alguma coisa eu já tinha contra-atacado, tudo graças à Christie Warren.

O meu temperamento e o da Sunshine girl, como é chamada Tarah, se encaixa. A loiríssima é daquelas que chamam atenção dos garotos de longe, enquanto eu prefiro nem aparecer, é a perfeita riquinha e além de tudo era a líder do grupinho, isso até eu aparecer e se alguém como Jeffery Edwards nos provoca, garanto que é a primeira a responder. Eu me lembro de uma vez, quando brigávamos como Blaise Zambine, o grande idiota, ela chegou a dar um soco na cara dele, depois Sarah fez um desenho dela dando o super soco nele (que na minha opinião ficou muito bom, mas o melhor foi cola-lo na escola para todos verem que os sonserinos são uns idiotas).

Sarah Tang é a artista do grupo, sabe quando você pensa em criar uma esquadrilha da fumaça mágica com vassouras? Sarah é a pessoa que pensa na cor da fumaça, se vai purpurina ou não, se fica melhor se escrito em _itálico_, **negrito** ou normal. E neste incidente a decisão de Sarah foi fundamental, quando Malfoy e todo colégio saíram para ver o que tinha escrito no céu, as palavras "Rei, Rei, Rei, Malfoy é o nosso Rei. Agradecemos pelo jogo de Sábado", o fato das letras estarem em negrito deixou a mensagem que a gente queria passar mais forte, parecia que nós estávamos gritando. Malfoy havia perdido de Harry mais uma vez, mas antes do jogo ele havia me desafiado para ver quem iria ser o Rei (ou a Rainha, no meu caso) de qual casa, e claro que EU ganhei. Infelizmente mas mim não basta somente ganhar, eu tenho que mostrar isso para todos também, e foi o que aconteceu, com letras bem grandes no céu de Hogwarts. Posso garantir que Dumbledore nunca teve uma enxaqueca tão atordoante....

O diretor da escola sofreu durante os anos em que nós estivemos unidas na escola, mas como ele mesmo me disse uma vez. "Nada em Hogwarts me deu prazer do que ver você e suas jovens amigas criando confusões em sua época escolar".

N/A: Eu sei que demorei, me desculpem. Na verdade eu tinha escrito esse capitulo inteiro, mas uma idéia muito melhor surgiu e eu achei melhor reescreve-lo.

Quero agradecer a Mione G. Potter RJ, Taty M. Potter, Ronnie Weezhy e Amanda San Black pelas reviews. Obrigada A todas vocês, eu tinha intenção de continuar escrevendo, mas vocês me animaram mais ainda.

Liby S.


End file.
